Ronald Stephen Valle
Ronald Stephen Valle is currently Adjunct Professorin the Department of Psychology, California State University, Sacramento, 2001-present and and between 1979-1986 was co-founder and Membership Co-chair, of the proposed Division of Transpersonal Psychology, of the American Psychological Association. Biographical information Born January 19, 1948 in Englewood, New Jersey Education *Bachelor of Arts- Carnegie-Mellon University - 1969 *Master of Science_ University of Pittsburgh (1971) Master's thesis: The equilibration model of attitude change: An initial test. *Doctor of Philosophy- University of Pittsburgh Positions Main areas of interest As a practioner his primary interests are in the support of the dying and the development of an integrated therapy approach to pain control and stress-related disorders emphasising the quality of patient care within this field. He specifically addresses the nature of conscious and spiritual relationship in these settings. As a theorist he has been particularly interested in existential- phenomenological and transpersonal approaches with a special emphasis on the conceptualising the nature of human consciousness, the philosophy and practice of Himalayan yoga, and the process of spiritual development. Funded grants Honors Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Valle, R. S. and King, M. (Editors) (1978). Existential-phenomenological alternatives for psychology. New York: Oxford University Press. *Valle, R. S. and von Eckartsberg, R. (Editors) (1981). The metaphors of consciousness. New York: Plenum Press. *Valle, R. S. and Halling, S. (Editors) (1989). Existential-phenomenological perspectives in psychology; Exploring the breadth of human experience; With a special section on transpersonal psychology. New York: Plenum Press. *Valle, R. S. and Mohs, M. (2006). Dying and grieving: A sacred journey. Saint Paul, MN: Yes International Publishers. *Valle, R. S. and von Eckartsberg, R. (Editors) (1989). Metaphors of consciousness. New York: Plenum Press. *Valle, R. S. (Editor) (1998). Phenomenological inquiry: Existential and transpersonal dimensions. New York: Plenum Press. *Valle, R. S. Life and relationship; in preparation. Book Chapters Papers *Carpenter, J. M. and Valle, R. S. (1981). On the shifting structure of mathematical paradigms. In R. S. Valle and R. von Eckartsberg (Editors), The Metaphors of Consciousness. New York: Plenum Press. pp. 461-472. (Conclusion) *DeGood, D. E., Chisholm, R, C., and Valle, R. S. (1976). The interrelationships of parietal alpha and frontalis muscle activity during biofeedback training. Psychophysiology, 13, 164. (Abstract) *DeGood, D. E. and Valle, R. S. (1975). A state-trait analysis of alpha density and personality variables in a normal population. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 31, 624-631. *DeGood, D. E., Valle, R. S., Elkin, B., and Lessin, S. (1977). Expectancy influence on self-reported experience during alpha feedback training: Subject and situational factors. Biofeedback and Self-Regulation, 2, 183-194. *Elkin, B., Lessin, S., DeGood, D. E., and Valle, R. S. (1976). Subject and situational expectancy influences on self-reported experience during alpha feedback training. Biofeedback and Self-Regulation, 1, 342-343. *King, M., Valle, R. S., and Citrenbaum, C. M. Existential-phenomenological implications for psychotherapy. (1978). In R. S. Valle and M. King (Editors), Existential -phenomenological Alternatives for Psychology. New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 265-273. *Leavitt, D. B., Valle, R. S., and von Eckartsberg, R. (1981). Speculative approaches to consciousness in science fiction. In R. S. Valle and R. von Eckartsberg (Editors), The Metaphors of Consciousness. New York: Plenum Press. pp. 395-415. (Conclusion) *Levine, J. M., Ranelli, C. J., and Valle, R. S. (1974). Self-evaluation and reaction to a shifting other. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 29, 637-643. *Levine, J. M. and Valle, R. S. (1975). The convert as a credible communicator. Social Behavior and Personality, 3, 81-90. *Mohs, M., Valle, R. S., and Butko, A. (1997). Transpersonal perspectives in the nature and treatment of substance abuse. Brentwood, CA: Awakening Press *Prescott, M. P. and Valle, R. S. (1978). An existential-phenomenological look at cognitive-developmental theory and research. In R. S. Valle and M. King (Editors), Existential-Phenomenological Alternatives for Psychology. New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 153-165. *Schore, N. E. and Valle, R. S. (1981). Chemistry and human awareness; natural scientific connections. In R. S. Valle and R. von Eckartsberg (Editors), The Metaphors of Consciousness. New York: Plenum Press. pp. 437-460. (Conclusion) *Valle, R. S. (1968). Human interaction and the concept of personal space. Carnegie Technical, 33, 42-48. *Valle, R. S. (1977). Human electroencephalography: An indexed bibliography. Psychophysiology, 14, 602. (Announcement) *Valle, R. S. (1980). Relativistic quantum psychology: An interface between the Vedantic tradition and modern physics. American Theosophist, 68 (10), 329-339. *Valle, R. S. (1981). Relativistic quantum psychology: A reconceptualization of what we thought we knew. In R. S. Valle and R. von Eckartsberg (Editors), The Metaphors of Consciousness. New York: Plenum Press. pp. 419-436. . *Valle, R. S. (1981). The Vedantic tradition: The science of yoga and the sutras of Patanjali. ReVision, 4 (2), 72-77. Valle, R. S. (1984). Book review of The Psychic Thread: Paranormal and Transpersonal Aspects of Psychotherapy by Elizabeth E. Mintz. Association for Transpersonal Psychology Newsletter, Summer, 7. *Valle, R. S. (1986). Two metaphors of consciousness: Sankhya philosophy and samaya tantra. Journal of Metaphor and Symbolic Activity. *Valle, R. S. (1988). Reflections of a volunteer. Living/Dying Project Newsletter, 1, 1. *Valle, R. S. (1989). The emergence of transpersonal psychology. In R. S. Valle and S. Halling (Editors), Existential-Phenomenological Perspectives in Psychology. New York: Plenum Press. pp. 257-268. *Valle, R. S. (1990). Book review of The Enneagram by Helen Palmer. Association of Humanistic Psychology Perspective, March-April, 10. *Valle, R. S. (1992). Awakening to life and death. In Magill (Editor), Survey of Science: Medical Science. Pasadena, CA.: Salem Press. *Valle, R. S. (1995). Towards a transpersonal-phenomenological psychology: On transcendent awareness, passion, and peace of mind. Journal of East-West Psychology, 1(1), 9-15. *Valle, R. S. (2001). The science of yoga and western psychology (Part I). Himalayan Path, 1(3), 25-30. *Valle, R. S. (2001). The science of yoga and western psychology (Part II). Himalayan Path, 2(1), 28-36. *Valle, R. S. (2002). The science of yoga and western psychology (Part III). Himalayan Path, 2(2), 32-40. *Valle, R. S. and DeGood, D. E. (1976). Alpha control and self-reported drug use. Biofeedback and Self-Regulation, 1, 356. (Abstract) *Valle, R. S. and DeGood, D. E. (1976). EEG alpha control and self-reported drug use. Journal of Biofeedback, 3 (2), 26-30. *Valle, R. S. and DeGood, D. E. (1977). Effects of state-trait anxiety on the ability to enhance and suppress EEG alpha. Psychophysiology, 14, 1-7. *Valle, R. S. and Harari, C. (1985). Current developments in transpersonal psychology. The Humanistic Psychologist, 13 (1), 11-15. *Valle, R. S. and King, M. (1978). An introduction to existential-phenomenological thought in psychology. In R. S. Valle and M. King (Editors), Existential-Phenomenological Alternatives for Psychology. New York: Oxford University Press. pp. 3-17. *Valle, R. S., King, M., and Halling, S. (1989). An introduction to existential-phenomenological thought in psychology. In R. S. Valle and S. Halling (Editors), Existential-Phenomenological Perspectives in Psychology. New York: Plenum Press. pp. 3-16. *Valle, R. S. and Levine, J. M. (1975). Expectation effects in alpha wave control. Psychophysiology, 12, 306-309. *Valle, R. S. and Levine, J. M. (1976). Expectation effects in alpha wave control. In T. X. Barber, L. V. DiCara, J. Kamiya, N. E. Miller, D. Shapiro, and J. Stoyva (Editors), Biofeedback and Self-Control, 1975/76. Chicago: Aldine Publishing Company. pp. 242-245. *Valle, R. S. and Mohs, M. (1998). Transpersonal awareness in phenomenological inquiry: Philosophy, reflections, and recent research. In W. Braud and R. Anderson (Editors), Transpersonal Research Methods for the Social Sciences: Honoring Human Experience. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications. pp. 95-113. *Valle, R. S. and Mohs, M. (2005). Aging with awareness. In M. Schlitz, T. Amorok, and M. Micozzi (Editors), Consciousness and Healing: Integral Approaches to Mind-Body Medicine. St. Louis, MO: Elseveir. pp. 193-201. *Valle, R. S. and Valle, V. A. (1983). A holistic approach to pain: Management and relief. Association for Transpersonal Psychology Newsletter, Spring, 11. *Valle, R. S. and Valle, V. A. (1984). Spiritual marriage. Yoga Journal, November-December, 12-14. *Valle, R. S. and Valle, V. A. (1985). Spiritual marriage. JFK University Student Association Newsletter, 5 (10), 4 and 5 (11), 4. *Valle, V. A., DeGood, D. E., and Valle, R. S. (1978). Psychophysiological responses and task performance in like- and cross-sex competition. Sex Roles, A Journal of Research, 4, 445-454. *Valle, V. A. and Valle, R. S. (1977). A probabilistic model of attribution applied to an achievement situation. Social Behavior and Personality, 5, 113-123. *Valle, V. A. and Valle, R. S. (1979). Five selected approaches to the human personality. In G. Zaltman and M. Wallendorf (Editors), Consumer Behavior: Basic Findings and Management Implications. New York: John Wiley & Sons. pp. 356-399. *von Eckartsberg, R. and Valle, R. S. (1980). Heideggerian thinking and the Eastern Mind. ReVision, 3 (2), 100-110. *von Eckartsberg, R. and Valle, R. S. (1981). Heideggerian thinking and the Eastern Mind. In R. S. Valle and R. von Eckartsberg (Editors), The Metaphors of Consciousness. New York: Plenum Press. pp. 287-311. External links http://www.awakeningonline.com/htms/Ron'sResume.htm Ron Valles resume Valle,Ronald Stephen Category: Transpersonal psychology Category: Phenomenological psychology Category: Existential psychology